


Alpha Screams For His Banshee

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Siren song, Spirits, Tricksters, Unofficial Sequel, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequential followings and fan-fic based events of Pydia relationship for season 3B. This is a sequel to my original 3A based Pydia fic: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/936303">Banshee Screams For Her Alpha</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Screams For His Banshee

Lydia sat in class with a triumphant smile on her face that she was doing a horrible job at hiding. She was no longer the crazy one and it made her so happy.

Allison was sitting across the row from her nervously tapping her pencil against her notebook.

Lydia glanced over and her smile somewhat diminished.

She knew that she had to be the bigger person and be there for her friend even when that same friend was not there for her when she was out of her mind a year ago.

The bell rang for a class change, now it was time for Art Class.

The phone in Lydia’s pocket vibrated. She pulled it out and smiled lovingly at the name on the screen. It was from Peter.

_“How are you, Gorgeous?”_

_“I am fine, but I am really worried about everyone.” She replied._

Not even a second later there was a response.

_“Why? What happened?”_

_“Scott, Stiles and Allison have all gone crazy.”_

_“Well that is nothing new honestly.”_

_“Shut up, I mean the ‘you terrorizing my mind and actions’ brand of crazy. Which I still haven’t forgiven you for in case you forgot.”_

_“Okay, okay. Tell me what is going on.”_

_“Hallucinations and sleep paralysis, so far. I have to go, class is starting.”_

_“Okay, tell me more tonight.”_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket as Allison brought their paintbrushes over to their stations.

 

Lydia got lost in her painting until she heard Allison’s fearful sigh next to her, as she glanced over she saw Allison’s hand shaking, “Not the steadiest hand for a superb marksman.”

“It’s been happening for the past few weeks, since that night.” Allison tossed her paintbrush down in anger when red paint splashed up onto the canvas paper.

Lydia saw Allison’s eye grow wide, she was hallucinating something. Quickly, Lydia ripped the page away taking it out of her sight, “Start over.”

Allison closed her eyes and took a breath as she began to paint once again.

The class bell rang twenty minutes later.

Lydia pulled Allison by the arm, “Come on, I am taking you to do the one thing you do best, put an arrow into something.

 

Lydia’s hand was still shaking with fear and adrenaline. She didn’t blame Allison for what almost happened but thank god Isaac was there.

She took a breather before she got out of the car.

 

She told her Mom that she was at Allison’s for the night, so that way she could happily be alone with Peter uninterrupted.

 

Lydia pressed the button of the elevator and rested her back against the wall.

Peter stood outside of the elevator door waiting for it to open when he caught a strange scent in his nose, it was the acute smell of fear. He knew that smell very well.

The moment the doors opened and he saw the look on her face he knew, “What happened?”

Lydia sighed.

She walked into Peter’s open embrace where she nuzzled her head into his chest for a few minutes.

Peter held her tight.

They walked into his apartment in silence until the door was shut securely behind them.

Lydia sat her purse and bag on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch, “Allison almost put an arrow through my head.”

“WHAT!!?” Peter was in shock.

“I took her out in the woods to try and calm her down, shooting arrows at something usually does that for her. After a few minutes she started to see something, she took off and she was just running around in a giant circle and all of a sudden she drew an arrow and shot it at my head. Thankfully Isaac was there and caught it before it entered my cornea.” She nervously laughed.

Peter knelt down at her side with his hand on her leg, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think I will be. It just opened my eyes, you know? I knew when you were in my head that I was pretty crazy but now that I think back on it, it was a _mellow_ torture compared to what I have seen so far of all three of them. At least I never tried to kill anyone…” She made an unsure half smile.

“Well, let me apologize for that again. In all honesty I was trying to be as delicate as possible in a situation like that however, you are extremely stubborn. Although…” His eyes fell to the hem of her skirt, “I can make it up to you if you want.”

“Peter Hale, are you trying to seduce me?” She leaned towards him a little.

“Yes, if you let me.” He bit his lip in a playfully nervous way.

She gave him an approving smile.

Instantly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He carried her happily into the bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed.

He fell on top of her and crawled up her shape kissing every inch as he went.

When his blue eyes finally met her green eyes, he could see it in her eyes that’s he was still bothered by everything that was going on, “I don’t think now is the best time. You are preoccupied and it is okay.” He fell to his side and pulled her against him, cuddling her close. “Why don’t we just lay here and you can sort out whatever is going on in that brilliant brain of yours?” He kissed her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I just can’t shake it.”

Peter lightly grabbed her chin pulling her gaze towards him, “Don’t you ever say you are sorry for anything around me. You should never be sorry.”

She dipped her head into his touch, “Okay. Thank you.” She planted a feather light kiss on his lips.

The couple got comfortable in each other’s embrace until Lydia fell asleep.

 

Lydia sat in the sunshine at the table surrounded by her four friends. They discussed what exactly could be going on with them.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_“I am going out of town tonight with Derek, I should be back in a few days.”_

_“Okay, please be safe.”_

_“Of course.”_

 

“Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?” Scott asked.

“And is unable to tell what is real or not?” Stiles added.

“And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?” Allison concluded.

Lydia looked at all of them with worry thick on her face, she didn’t even hear the argument that was going on between Isaac and Stiles. She was jolted out of her worried state by a new voice that came up next to her.

“Hi, hi, sorry I couldn’t help over hearing what you guys were talking about.” This mysterious girl said.

Lydia quickly looked at her friends at the table in panic.

“And I think I actually know what you are talking about. There’s a Tibetan word for it, it’s called Bardo. It literally means, inbetween state, the state between life and death.”

Lydia squinted suspiciously at this person, “And what do they call you?”

“Kira.” Scott answered for her.

Lydia snapped a look at Scott and then turned her attentions back to Kira, “So are you talking Bardo, in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?” She questioned as she twirled her hair.

“Either I guess,” Kira sat down, “But all the stuff you guys were just saying, all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states, where some you can have hallucinations, some you just see, some you hear and you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities.”

“Wrathful deities, like what are those?” Isaac asked.

“Like, demons.” Kira smiled.

“Demons. Why not…” Stiles interrupted.

Lydia went frantic and pulled out her notebook trying to write all this down for further research.

“Wait, hold on.” Allison’s words interrupted Lydia’s search for paper, “If there are different progressive states, then what’s the last one?”

“Death. You die.”

Lydia and the group became extremely uneasy at those words.

Her finger tapped nervously, she needed to do research and read. Now that she had _something_ to go on she could at least find out some information that could be useful.

She had a free period and fully intended to use it. She quickly got up from the picnic table outside and went straight to the library. The rest of the group was a little dumbfounded by her sudden leave.

She was immersed in several books and a computer screen when Allison sat next to her and scared her.

“Oh god, I am sorry.” Allison apologized.

“No, no, it’s okay I am still a little jumpy.”

“From, yesterday Lydia I am so sorry about that I didn’t mean to do that you have to believe me.” Allison had sorrow in her voice.

“Allison,” Lydia put her hand on Allison’s, “It is okay. I forgive you. I know that you didn’t know what was going on around you. You are out of your mind. Trust me I know how it feels. Which is why I am going to stay the night at your place. We can do homework and research possible explanations, which is what I am doing now.” She smiled reassuringly.

 

Peter and Derek were off in the woods several towns away near the Mexican border.

“So what are we doing here?” Peter asked as he trudged behind his nephew.

“Cora said she found out some information about something Mom left behind for us, she was going to meet us here.” Derek stood still and waited.

Peter huffed in protest at waiting.

Minutes turned into hours as they waited.

“I am sick of waiting, call her.” Peter barked.

“She doesn’t have any service.” Derek reminded his Uncle.

Peter stood up and stretched and kicked around a branch when something caught his foot. A metal string tightened around his ankle and yanked him upside down, “SHIT!”

“Peter!” Derek turned to see his Uncle hanging by his foot.

A group of hunters came out of the trees and black bagged their heads after knocking them out.

They awoke groggy in a dark place. They discovered that they were tied to a chain-link fence, their shirts had been removed and they were hotwired with electricity.

A table of blood stained tools lay before them and their phones sat in the middle of the torture devices.

Someone flicked a switch and began to electrocute them.

Their whole bodies started to convulse which prevented them from healing.

The torture stopped momentarily.

The slowly looked at one another, Derek glaring angrily at his Uncle.

“Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?” Peter asked with a shrug.

Derek replied breathless, “Because it is your fault.”

Another torturous electrocution was triggered only to cease seconds later.

Through his panicked breaths Peter responded sarcastically, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

 

Days passed and Lydia had not heard a word from Peter. She was starting to worry more than she already was. She stopped by his apartment and there was no sign of him. She texted and called his phone but there was no reply. This was definitely not like Peter.

She had enough, she decided that after school she was going right to Derek’s and if they were not there then she would have to get Scott and the others involved.

 

Finally when the end of the day bell rang, Lydia was out the door and in her car without a word to anyone.

She came upon the heavy rolling door and before she knock she could hear voices inside. She knocked quickly only to have Cora open the door. “Cora? What.. where is Peter?” Lydia wanted to panic but she realized she already was.

“Lydia, listen to me, please do not get upset.” Cora stepped to the side.

“Upset? Why would I be…?” Lydia stepped through the door to see Peter, dirty, blood stained, shirtless and groaning in pain laid out on the couch.

A loud groan came from Derek’s bed where Derek too was laid out in the same condition.

“Oh my god, what the hell happened?” Lydia dropped all of her stuff and rushed to Peter’s side.

“Hunters, and a lot of electrocution.” Cora stated as she crossed her arms.

“Are they going to be okay?” Lydia looked to Cora.

“Yeah, it is just going to take them a few days to heal. Peter should stay here where I can keep an eye on him and Derek.” Cora walked over to check on Derek.

Lydia slipped her hand into Peter’s, “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I am just buzzing nine thousand volts of happiness.” He sassed.

“Don’t make me hit you.” Lydia remarked with a pained smile.

“Sorry, sarcasm has been my only defense for the last few days.” He tried to move but roared with pain, “Are you okay? How are things with everyone else?”

“I am okay now that I know you are safe. I tried calling you to tell you about what we found out but that didn’t seem to happen, but anyways…” She repositioned herself into a more comfortable spot, “We found out that something is here in Beacon Hills. A demonic spirit, like a trickster spirit that has been playing with Scott, Stiles and Allison’s mind. It seems to be attracted to those with the biggest and deepest darkness. We can’t be sure that this is the only thing in play here so we have a research wall, er, it is more like Stiles entire bedroom of old cases that his dad worked on that were “mysterious circumstances” and we are trying to find any connections between them. So far nothing.”

Cora overheard and offered her input, “Maybe the twins can help. They have been out in the world more than us have been. Ask them if anything clicks.”

“That is a good idea thank you.”

Peter grabbed Lydia’s hand, “Go home. I will be okay. Don’t worry. I will have Cora call you if anything happens okay? Go and get some sleep, you look exhausted. I can tell you haven’t been sleeping.” He painfully pushed his hand onto Lydia’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

“Okay…” She nuzzled against his touch. She stood and fixed her dress all while containing the lump in her throat before she spoke, “Cora? Take care of him.”

Cora smiled and nodded reassuringly, “You know I will.”

 

A full day passed and Lydia had not heard anything about Peter’s condition change, so assumed that was a blessing. That evening she called Aiden and asked him to come to Stiles house for his input.

Later when they all arrived, Lydia saw Derek in the kitchen with Scott and Stiles. He was fully healed and looking better. She noticed that there was a serious conversation happening so she decided not to interrupt and ask about Peter.

 

 

He sat alone reading in Derek’s Loft. Everyone else was off for a rally meeting at Stiles’ house attempting to further connect the dots of what was happening to Beacon Hills after the trio recharged the Nemeton.

Peter considered the “McCall Pack” to be extremely stupid, save one.  They all blindly followed an inexperienced Alpha into this new battle, even Derek was now on the bandwagon. He told Scott that he needed to be the protector of the town.

That thought only made Peter laugh.

 Right now Scott couldn’t be anything except a scared pup. He had too many inner demons he was dealing with and he was far too young. Peter only wished that he had a few more years of full experience on him to which then, maybe then, Peter would _consider_ joining the McCall Pack.

Not all of them were ill experienced. Lydia was the smartest one by far of that entire hormonal group. She should be the one to lead them if there was to be any leading done.

Peter smirked.

He could see his Lydia being a leader. She would have everyone bowing down and kissing her Jimmy Choo’s. “Now that is a leader for you.” He whispered to himself.

 

All the lights in Derek’s loft flickered, almost like a small power surge.

Peter’s eyes rose to the top of his lids, an eyebrow raised in question but his face relaxed after he dismissed it as nothing.

Thirty seconds later all the lights began to power off one by one.

Peter put his bookmark in place and set the book to his side.

Cautiously he stood, listening intently at the same time to any noises in the room.

There were no noises, but there was a figure.

 

A demonic trickster spirit, this devious little bastard wanted to play with the biggest Trickster of Beacon Hills.

 

He could see a shape in the corner of his eye but as he went to look with full gaze the shape sank back into the deep black.

His electric blue eyes darted around the room quickly and carefully studying every shadow. Anything was bound to move and possibly attack him.

He was dead terrified.

 A smirk attempted to cross his face as he thought, "Peter Hale is getting spooked by some shadows."

But these were no ordinary shadows he knew that much.

 

Peter had been trying to reconcile with himself over his past deeds and misfortunes.

Now that he was with Lydia he wanted to better himself. He promised her that he would do anything it took to prove to her that he was a changed wolf. Changed in the murdering sense but not necessarily in the manipulative sense but one can only work on a single miracle at a time.

He would always be true to her and her alone. Lydia was his heart and he wanted to protect that. She was the only one he could ever love in his entire life.

 

He felt something behind him.

He turned. There was nothing.

He went to step forward towards the door but something held his footing in place. He couldn't move. He tried to wolf out in hopes to overpower but he was unable.

Suddenly in front of him stood a beast: a raging, hell bent, red eyed Alpha beast.

Before him stood, himself. _His former self that he promised to never be again._

 

That beast consumed every inch and piece if his soul when it brought him back to life all those years ago.

He was a literal slave to it until he was burned alive again and then killed by his nephew.

The one thing he was able to do right before this as his personal contingency plan was to connect himself with Lydia.

The Alpha beast had no idea what exactly she was at the time he bit her. But the real Peter knew that Lydia would not turn into a wolf after being bitten. No she would serve as key part in bringing him back to life. Which she did with absolute finesse. The one thing he didn’t count on though during that whole time was falling in love with this beautiful and intelligent Banshee.

 

He fell to the floor paralyzed. Unable to move.

However his voice still worked. And right now he was going to assume the role of his beloved and scream.

" **LLLYYDDIIAAAAAAA**." His voice roared and echoed through the entire building and outward into the cold air.

 

Across Beacon Hills in Stiles bedroom Lydia was hard at work researching the room sized diagram of everything that was going on with Stiles, Scott and Allison along with all the mysterious cold cases.

Aiden sat and watched providing input and extra information.

Her finger dragged across several blood red strings that had connected to each wall across the room, suddenly her heart lurched into her throat.

The sensation was almost like she was having her heart ripped out of her chest and force fed to her. She wanted to pass out or throw up. Instead she gasped for air, "Did you hear that…?"

Aiden looked at her concerned and shook his head.

Lydia stared blankly with wide eyes, “You didn’t hear that?” Her hand clutched her chest tightly.

Aiden tilted his head and said honestly, "Lydia, I’m not sure anybody hears what you hear."

Her hands started to shake, “Voices… a voice. Oh god I have to go.” She could feel herself wanting to puke but she held it in.

She grabbed her purse and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out to her car. The group looked on from the threshold overly confused.

 

“What’s wrong with Lydia?” Stiles asked worriedly.

Aiden flew down the stairs, “Something happened. I think we should follow her.”

 

Lydia’s foot was heavy on the gas pedal in her car, she knew it was Peter calling for her. She was desperate to get to Derek’s loft as fast as she could.

She slammed on the breaks in front of Derek’s loft. She ran out of the car not even bothering to turn the car off after she put it in park.

She ripped her shoes off as she sprinted up the stairs to the open door.

Peter lay terrified and paralyzed on the floor. He was mumbling with a ragged voice.

She couldn’t understand him. Her ear was pressed against his lips.

No words were recognizable.

 

“Peter?” She shook him a little, “Peter, its Lydia snap out of it.” She caressed his face.

He jolted upwards screaming.

Lydia quickly positioned herself behind him and held him as tight as she could, “Shh, Peter, hey it’s okay, it’s just me. Shhh. You are okay.”

Peter was gasping for air as he nuzzled in Lydia’s grasp.

Her cheek grazed across his hair to comfort him.

 

Lydia didn’t notice the increasing sound of many footsteps as they approached the open door.

 

The group skidded to a halt as they found Lydia in the center of a lit room holding Peter Hale in comfort.

All of them maintained a small surprised jaw drop.

 

Peter clutched hard at Lydia’s arm and his claws began to dig into her skin.

The sweet smell of blood tickled all the present wolves’ noses.

Lydia winced at the pain and tried to pull away.

 

Scott rushed in down to Lydia’s side, “Lydia, let go of him now.”

“No, Scott I have to help him. Just get his hold off of me for a minute. I need you to lay him down flat.” Lydia commanded.

Scott looked at her, “What??”

“Scott do what I say.” She yelled.

Scott removed Peter’s fingers one by one from their hold on Lydia’s arm.

Lydia repositioned herself Indian style on the floor and pulled Peter’s head into her lap. She held his head tightly under her grip and closed his eyes.

“Scott, I want you to get out of here, close the door behind you and cover your ears. Do not question me. Do it now.”

Scott leaped off the floor and grabbing the door and shutting it behind him.

“COVER YOUR EARS!” Scott yelled at everyone.

They all hunched over and gripped tightly at their ears.

 

Lydia shut her eyes and focused.

She needed to do something quickly to help Peter or else she knew she would lose him.

She inhaled deeply through her nose and opened her mouth.

A sound began to vibrate from her vocal chords. It was beautiful and intensely hypnotic.

Peter jolted upwards and gasped, his electric blue eyes glazed over and became heavy. His eye lids swayed, closer and closer to being shut.

She continued to sing until he fell down into her lap completely passed out and limp.

When Lydia knew for a fact that Peter was fast asleep she pulled out her phone and texted Scott to tell him it was safe.

The door heavily slid back open.

The group came in quietly to find Peter passed out.

“What did you do?” Stiles asked somewhat scared.

Not even Lydia was sure, “I… don’t, I mean I was trying to think of a way to get him to calm down and I don’t know what I did but I think that I just sang him to sleep.”

“It’s called a Siren’s song, I believe. Banshee’s are capable of more than just Death Songs, meaning screaming when a death is about to occur.” Derek folded his arms.

“How did you know it would work?” Scott asked.

“I didn’t. I was hoping it would, but I had a fear that I would scream and end up killing him and all of you which is why I told you to cover your ears.” Lydia confessed. Her thumb grazed softly across Peter’s stubbled cheek.

 

Derek strayed his way to Lydia’s side and picked his unconscious Uncle up and tossed him on the couch.

“I can’t tell what happened here.” Derek’s eyes darted around the brightly lit room trying to sense out what could have possible drove his Uncle Peter mad.

“Lydia, how did you know something happened to Peter?” Stiles eyes squinted suspiciously at her.

Her eyes side glanced at Stiles with a touch of anger behind them.

 

At this point they did not know that Peter and Lydia had been together for the last few months. She never told them that he came to visit her in the hospital after the Darach tried to strangle her. She never told them that in the shadows they had emotional conversations about their connection. She never told them that Peter cared so very deeply for her and she never told them that she cared deeply for Peter, she didn’t dare breathe a word of it to them knowing full well what the reaction would be. Now it was time to let the proverbial “Cat out of the Bag” in this case, it was letting the Wolf out of the Bag.

 

“He screamed my name and I heard him. I felt pain in my chest and I suddenly became nauseous. I knew then he was in trouble and needed me.” She explained, “Look, I may as well tell you now. Peter and I, we are, together-“ She held a finger up and pointed frigidly at her three friends as their mouths began to open in protest, “and if any of you attempt even in the slightest to yell at me or lecture me, I will scream so loud that every blood vessel in your bodies will burst. Am I clear?”

Their mouths quickly shut tight.

Lydia nodded happily at their decision to stay quiet.

 

Derek came over to the group and grabbed Scott by the shoulder, “I think you three should go outside and cool off. The amount of tension boiling in your blood is going to burn us all alive.”

“Did you know about this?” Stiles exasperated quietly with a pointed finger at Lydia and Peter.

“Yes, I did.”

“And you are okay with this!?!” Scott shook his head in disbelief.

“Yes I am, I have known about it for a long time and I am okay with it, now go outside and cool off.” Derek looked at them dead in the eye.

Allison pulled Stiles and Scott away by the arms dragging them backwards out the door.

 

Derek watched from the dirty paned window as the trio below argued back and forth inaudibly.

Lydia sat on the floor next to the couch and rested her head against Peter leg as she watched him sleep.

“How long have you known?” She asked Derek.

“From the moment you and Ethan came to warn me about the Lunar Eclipse. I saw the way he looked at you and I knew. It was the same way my father used to look at my mother…” Derek fell silent.

A charming smile crossed Lydia’s lips.

“Cora also confirmed my suspicions at that time as well, she saw you and him together. You have done something to him, I actually hate him less now that since he has been with you. I really didn’t think that would ever be possible because I really hate him.” Derek laughed as he moseyed over to his makeshift bathroom and grabbed a medical kit out of the cabinet only to come back to Lydia’s side, “Here let me have a look at that.”

Lydia looked down at her arm, she had completely forgotten that she was bleeding.

He took out an alcohol swab and sterilized her five fingered puncture, carefully drying it with gauze he wound it somewhat tightly around.

“Thank you.” Lydia was grateful.

 

An hour passed and Peter still did not wake up.

Lydia never left his side.

Her green eyes started to blur as her eye lids grew heavy. The amount of energy that she summoned earlier wiped her completely out and she fell asleep.

Derek picked her up and put her in his bed. She deserved to sleep.

Stiles gnawed on his thumb as he switched his view from Peter to Lydia and then back to Peter only to go back to Lydia. “I don’t like this, them being together isn’t right. I mean she has to be insane or under some sort of spell. She does remember what he did to her, doesn’t she?”

“You don’t have to like it.” Derek wanted to slap Stiles upside the head, “Be the best friend and be supportive. They are mates now and wolves mate for life.”

Stiles made a strange and erratic head movement in Derek’s direction, “Ho-whoa whoa, what the hell did you just say? Mates? What does that even mean?”

Cora came in the room and grinned sarcastically, “Well, Stiles, when two people love each other very very much…”

Stiles interrupted her with a gagging sound.

“Is it permanent?” Allison asked drolly. She weighed the options of how much she would suffer if she were to break off her friendship with Lydia right now.

“Extremely. There is no changing it.” Derek eyed Allison. He knew her current feelings about her best friend being mated to the man that ripped her Aunt’s throat out.

 

A small groaning noise came from the couch.

Peter’s eyes fluttered open. His head and body ached with intense pain.

“What happened?” Peter grunted. He was unsure of where he was.

“We were hoping you could tell us.” Derek wandered to his Uncle’s side.

“I..” Peter had a flash. He saw his Alpha beast surrounded by darkness. “I… was here, on the couch reading. The lights, and then darkness. Something… something was…” His eyes grew wide.

“What Peter? What did you see?” Derek knelt down to Peter’s eye level.

“In the corner of my eye, something was moving. All around me was pitch black darkness when I saw.. myself. I saw the Alpha beast in front of me. I felt like I was being burned alive again. I couldn’t move.. I couldn’t… but then I heard a voice, it was beautiful.” His hand was shaking.

“That was Lydia. You screamed her name and she heard you. She came here and found you on the floor completely out of your mind. She used sang a Siren’s Song in order to put you to sleep because you were going out of your mind and you were hurting her.” Derek informed.

“Lydia..? Where is she, where.” Peter sat up in a panic.

Derek pointed over his shoulder to his bed, “She is safe and sleeping. She used up a lot of energy.”

“Yeah saving your sorry psychotic ass.” Stiles shouted from the other side of the room.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

“They know.” Derek pointed out.

“Shit. That is just great.” Peter held his head in pain. He went to swing his legs off the couch but was stayed by Derek’s hand.

“No, you need to rest.”

“Let me see her. I need to see Lydia, now.” Peter was desperate to make sure that Lydia was truly okay. He stood but was wary under the weight of his own painful body.

Derek rolled his eyes knowing that Peter was far too stubborn to listen to reason at this point. He and Cora slipped Peter’s arm over their shoulders and supported his weight as they hobbled with Peter over to Derek’s bed. Carefully putting Peter on the bed with Lydia.

Instantly Peter was curled against Lydia shape in a protective way. His pain almost disappeared the moment he touched her skin.

 

The group looked on quietly at how worryingly agonized Peter was about Lydia and how desperate he was to make sure she was safe.

In that moment, watching him, Scott, Stiles and Allison were hit with the gravity of how deeply Peter cared for Lydia.

Derek quickly curled a finger signaling for everyone to leave. Quietly he pulled them out of the loft and rolled the heavy door shut.

 

Lovingly and carefully Peter smoothed his fingers across Lydia’s bandaged arm. He did not remember hurting her and he was furious with himself that he hurt her. He broke his promise to her and he would never forgive himself.

The promise he made to her that he would never hurt her was extremely sacred to him. After what he did to her before, the first thing after she forgave him was promise to never hurt her in any way again and he broke that tonight.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered gently in her ear. “I love you so much and I am sorry I hurt you. I never meant…” He could feel himself getting emotional. Only Lydia would ever see him cry.

A small hum came from her lips as she stirred. “Peter?”

Peter’s eye lit up as much as they could with the state his body was in, “Yes, I am right here.”

“I just discovered that I can sing people to sleep.” She mumbled and yawned, “I am amazing.” She fell back asleep.

Peter laughed, “Yes you are.” He kissed her cheek, “You are so amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK?!


End file.
